Neptunite
|race = Gem |age = Unknown |hardness = 5.5 |family = The other Gems |occupation = Fighter |teammate = Benitoite (former) |Japanese = Atsumi Tanezaki |English = Carli Mosier |Name = Neptunite / ネプチュナイト|current location = Earth}} is one of the Gems who mainly does patrol duty. They were the partner of Benitoite. Appearance Neptunite has purplish-black color scheme and wears either the winter or summer uniform depending on season. They also wear the standard black shoes but no gloves nor socks. Their hair is very long and twin-tailed, with straight cut hair that curls slightly to their right. Their eyes are sharp and slant upwards. Personality They have a very sharp tongue and believe that people should face the truth head-on, regardless of how it makes them feel. This was shown when Phosphophyllite was believed to have been transformed into a slug and Diamond wanted the other Gems' help turning them back, to which Neptunite remarks that Phos never did much in the first place anyway. Other Gems comment that they are also very difficult to read in terms of both their mood and combat movements. New Morganite even remarks that not knowing what Neptunite is saying is part of their charm. They are one of the younger Gems that are considered juniors. Character Profiles Vol 2: * Lovingly called Nepti. Has a bit of a sharp tongue. Vol. 5: * A realist. Vol 8: * Shrouded in mystery. Doesn't speak. Vol. 10: *''Has unspecified feelings for Benito. Or maybe none at all.'' Story * They joined the other Gems pulling out the shell from pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searching when Phos was lost in the sea. They were also the first one to notice Phosphophyllite had become fast. * They joined the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * Nepuchi and the other Gems collected parts of "Shiro" together. * When Phosphophyllite returned from the Moon, Neptunite along with Benitoite, Hemimorphite and Tourmaline faced Semi and the supposed Lunarians attackers until Bort arrived. * They remain on Earth when their partner, Benitoite, goes with Phos to the Moon. * Because they are seen without any makeup on and scratched up when Sensei is telling the Gems his past, it's assumed that Neptunite ran into the sea to chase after the Lunarian ship after some of the Gems depart for the Moon. * They are present during Phos's second return, prepared to attack Yellow Diamond along with Zircon and Amethyst. They are however shattered by Padparadscha before being able to do anything. * They are seen in the background present for Phos's third return, and are assumed to assisted and scattered the pieces of Phos afterward. * They assist with attacking Phos when Phos is reassembled, chasing them into the snow and eventually the ocean before losing Phos. * Neptunite is asked if they worry about their former partner Benitoite, to which they remark "No". The Gems raise concern and ask if Neptunite doesn't hate Benitoite, to which Neptunite simply says "I like them". They then assist with breaking the ice floes. Relationships Phosphophyllite Neptunite agreed with most of the Gems that the former Phosphophyllite never did anything useful, bluntly telling this to Diamond. Benitoite They seem to have a good relationship with their partner, Benitoite, although they are also very blunt and honest with them as well. It appears that Neptunite may be prone to teasing, which Benitoite is not always prepared for. Benitoite seems to feel bland and lacks personality when close to Neptunite, which is the main reason for Benitoite wanting to go with Phos to the Moon. This may indicate some tension between them. However, Neptunite later remarks that they like Benitoite, but do not worry about them. Other Like how other Gems treated each other, it can be assumed that Neptunite has nice relationship with their other siblings and also likes and trusts their sensei. That haven't been seen interacting or speaking much however, so it's not very clear how Neptunite feels about the others. They seem to trust Sensei enough to remain on Earth however. Gem Info * Mineral: Silicate * Chemistry: KNa2Li(Fe2+, Mn2+)2Ti2Si8O24. * Color: Black; deep brown-orange Neptunite is a mineral fairly recently discovered. With increasing manganese it forms a series with mangan-neptunite. Watatsumiite is the variety with vanadium replacing the titanium in the formula. The mineral is named for Neptune, Roman god of the sea because of its association with aegirine from Àgir, the Scandinavian sea-god. Neptunite stone.jpg|rough neptunite Neptunite stone2.jpg|polished neptunite Source: Wikipedia | GIA Trivia * Both Benitoite and Neptunite are silicate minerals, and since one requirement of being teammates is being from the same kind of gem, they became partners. Gallery Neptunite.png|Neptunite as seen in the promotional cover of the 2017 anime. NeptBust.jpg|Neptunite bust NeptRef.jpg|Neptunite reference NepuIntro1.jpg NepuIntro2.png NepuIntro3.jpg Nepu.png NepRecover.png|Neptunite having been recovered from the Sea presumably Nep23.png NepSmile1.png|Neptunite "smiling" NepSmile2.png|Neptunite "smiling" Category:Characters Category:Gems